


Rainy days

by N0_0D13S_11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0_0D13S_11/pseuds/N0_0D13S_11
Summary: It pours heavily during the weekend.Tsukishima glances out the windows to see the lush greenery and gray clouds covering the sky. He gazes at the wet leaves and grass, reminding him fairly of his friend. Tsukki calls Yama multiple times during the weather, each call getting quite interesting.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi





	Rainy days

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story!! Expect it to be shitty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima glanced through his work that he shifted from his bag.  
> They were finished, of course, then why did he call?  
> Help? Boredom? Notes?  
> It was too mind boggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story!! Expect it to be shitty!

The rain pours heavily outside. The of outside reaches through the window of Tsukishima Kei's house, giving a nice smell as he continues to do homework that was given to him yesterday. Things were quiet, the only sound of soft pitter-patters of the droplets filled the silence. It was too quiet for comfort as he started to stretch. The tall teen decided to take a break, leaning back on his chair to give a glance at his dinosaur figures and other items that stood on the top shelf above him. Tsukishima then started to play with his phone, opening it and deciding to talk to his friend, Yamaguchi. Things were going fine as he started to text his friend, getting more bored by the second.

**I'm bored with Homework, mind talking?**

He sent the message, seeing the three little dots appear of his friend messaging back. He grew a little enthusiastic, later seeing what Yamaguchi sent.

**Yeah I can talk!**

Kei later called Tadashi, a small smile appearing on his face as he heard the Ringtone and placed on his headphones to listen clearly. The blonde boy felt calmer, leaning back on his chair and closing his eyes softly as he awaited for him to pick up.

"Hey Tsukki!" Yama's cheery voice was heard, which could probably bring a smile to anyone's face. He opened his eyes and responded, talking back in his somewhat monotone voice

"Hey. This rain is killing me. It's kind of pathetic-" 

"Don't be such a downer Tsukki!" Yamaguchi spoke up, later realizing what he just said and apologized quickly and softly, "Sorry, Tsukki-"

Kei didn't know how to react, taking this all in, he took a deep for him to render what his friend just said. It filled the call with awkward silence before talking once again to break it.

"Listen. It's pouring, I'm bored, and I want to talk with you." He didn't specify why, he just wanted to talk to Yamaguchi.

"Yeah! That's why we called!" Yamaguchi laughed, having fun already. Tsukishima on the other hand only gave a small smile, gazing at the ceiling as he listened.

"Anyway, did you need any help with the homework? I think I already finished mine..." Tadashi trailed off with Tsukishima entranced by his friend's voice. It sounded nice to him. He later fell out of the trance, being woken up by Yamaguchi calling his name

"Tsukki?"

Once again, silence filled the call. Kei shakes his head to get rid of those weird thoughts and mumbles, a little bit embarrassed, "I'd like to get some help. Just tell me the notes."

"What was-"

"Just tell me the notes!" Tsukishima snaps, his face growing red by the second.

Yamaguchi tells his friend the notes, quite startled. Tsukishima on the other hand was still embarrassed after what happened, his face covered now with a light pink of blush and his mind was a mess. He played with his headphone he was wearing and leaned on the desk near his phone, slightly tired. He wasn't tired because he was bored, just listening to Yama made him tired and somewhat relieved.

It felt nice.

After a while, Tsukishima woke up to the sound of his friend finishing up. Kei let out a groan, refusing to let Tadashi leave the call,

"Don't leave..." He trailed off which was followed by a few giggles that emitted from the headphones.

_Man, this idiot is adorable-_

The thought passed through his head, instantly getting Tsukishima to sit up in his chair

_What?-_

His unnatural thoughts were later cut off, listening back to Yamaguchi.

"I finished handing you the notes, Tsukki. I'm gonna leave, Bye!"

He shakes his head before listening to the call ending, struck with confusion and overall weird feelings he can't explain. Tsukishima leans back in his chair, bringing his hands to his face. Now embarrassed, he stood up, pushing away his chair and hastily walks over to the window, hoping to get mind cleared from getting his mind on something else. He gazes out of the glass, unable to get his mind off of Yamaguchi. Tsukishima grew frustrated, annoyed, and all of these emotions he couldn't handle, before he clenched the windowsill, silently breaking down. He later held his head up, gazing at the horrid weather after a few minutes of staying still. 

The blonde groaned, hastily moving to grab his phone and headphones, hoping to get rid of the thought that clouded his mind with music. He simply flopped on his bed and turned on Spotify, listening to the current song that was paused on there. Kei gave a sigh, put down his phone and listened to the tunes, feeling his body relax slightly. Minutes later he heard a buzz emit from his phone, disturbing Tsukishima from his peaceful time. The blonde unwillingly picked up the phone, without seeing who called first, he grumbled

"Leave me alone before I block you." 

"Wait! Tsukki! It's me, Yamaguchi!" A panicked, familiar voice rang into his head, relieving Tsukishima for a bit

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say sorry from our last call. So, Sorry Tsukki" 

The call went silent after that, letting Kei sigh and respond.

"It's... alright." 

His tone was blunt as it heard like he didn't meant it, but Tadashi knew fully well that he did.

"Thank you, Tsukki! Bye!" The called ended with a high note and Tsukishima having a tint of pink in his cheeks. He grabbed a pillow, hugging tightly to his chest. It wasn't a great feeling at all. He would lay there for a few minutes, as he would to continue to hug the pillow, his mind would clear. The blonde gave a sigh afterwards, feeling slightly calmer than the past few minutes.

It storm was still raging but night came, having Kei tossing around his bed and eyelids were later shut. He was sleeping, unaware of the next events happening tomorrow.


End file.
